The Scene Kid
by Ane the panther
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts and to his friends suprise he has become a member of the goth subculture. Now he must try to explaine Trent Reznore to his friends, and face the harsh reality of how conformist Hogwarts is. NEW! Chrismas sidestory up
1. Enter the Trench Coat

**The Scene Kid**

A/N-

Hi, and welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfic, The Scene Kid. Before you begin reading, I would like you to know that the purpose of this fanfic is to make fun of the Goth subculture. So, if you consider yourself Goth you might find this offensive. Note, I have nothing against Goth, I just thing some aspects are a bit silly.

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Trench Coat**

Harry Potter stood in the midst of the hustle on platform 9 ¾. He had been stuck with the Dursley's all summer, and was amazed that he had survived it.

_You probably wouldn't have, _he speculated. _Not without the band._

Yes, he had managed to make friends that summer. Which was good, because it was near impossible to stand the Dursley's without any form of support. He supposed that he _could_ count the many letters from his Hogwarts chums as support, but receiving friend's letters wasn't very fulfilling.

_At least not as fulfilling as having _actual_ friends around_, he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Harry almost didn't see you there!" Harry directed his attention to Ron Weasley, pushing his way through the crowed. He was flagged by a flustered looking Hermione trying to push both hers and Ron's carts at once. "You grew your hair, didn't you?" Ron said.

Harry could see why Ron had almost looked him over in the crowd. Other that growing his hair, Harry had also changed his attire a bit. He was wearing a studded belt, and baggy black pants with a surplus of zippers. He had pulled a black trench coat over his red My Chemical Romance shirt.

Ron and Hermione however, had changed very little. Hermione had the same bushy brown hair, and Ron was still wearing hand-me-down jeans and a sweater knit by his mum.

"Hey guys," Harry said.

He was about to say more, but then someone shouted "Last call for the Hogwarts express!" and they hurried on board.

-----

After a few minuets of utter chaos, they had found an empty compartment and had settled down for the long ride.

Harry realized how awkward he felt. If he had just met Ron or Hermione right now he would label them conformists and leave it at that. But these were his friends, and they had been his friends longer than _anyone_ in the band. Why was this year different from all the ones before? Why hadn't they immediately started talking about the summer, and the upcoming school year? Instead they found themselves in an awkward silence.

It was Ron who broke the silence. "So, Harry, why didn't you except the invitation the burrow this summer?"

"Well, this year I made some muggle friends at the Dursley's. We had a lot of fun together. It was great." He paused. "We've started a band."

"I didn't know you could play an instrument," said Hermione.

"I'm learning how to play electric guitar," Harry felt that familiar pride he always experienced when talking about the band. He could go on forever about it.

"What's your band called?" asked Ron.

"We call ourselves Fetal Coil, FC for short," Harry answered.

"OK," said Hermione, giving him a strange look. "What type of music do you play?"

"Hermione!" Ron said. "Don't ask him such stupid questions! He plays rock, obviously, right Harry?"

"Umm, actually, we play industrial," Harry received blank stares. "You know, like NIN." He was met with more awkward silence. "You guys have never heard of Nine Inch Nails, Trent Reznor?"

At long length he said, "Well, I guess their not that popular in the wizarding world."

After a while, Hermione said, "Harry, are you wearing eyeliner?"

A/N-

So here it is. Sorry, it isn't very funny right now. The humor it has is very subtle. However, if you find the very idea of Harry tromping around in a Trench coat funny (like me). This should be entertaining.

By the way, the band name Fetal Coil isn't my idea. I got it from the song Signing Emo, by MC Lars. Which also makes fun of a subculture, strange. Anyway, I recommend you go to his website right now and watch the music video. It's hilarious.


	2. Don't Let Dementors Get You Down!

**The Scene Kid**

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Let Dementors get you down**

Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts. Harry fidgeted uncomfortably in his school robes.

"Man, I hate this uniform," Harry complained loudly.

"Really Harry? It never bothered you before," said Hermione.

"Well, it's really uncomfortable. It also just really bugs me. You know, it's like they're trying to make us all the same, every one of us. They're really trying to stifle our individuality," He said. "I feel suppressed."

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way," commented Ron.

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The sun spread its sinister rays across the cloudless sky, scorching everything beneath it. It was a perfect conformist day. He felt sick. Harry found he always felt safer under heavy cloud cover.

Harry looked down at his schedule. He had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. The new teacher had been announced at the feast even though he had been absent. His name was Professor Malkin. Harry mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that this teacher wasn't as bad as the last few they had had.

-----

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher sat at his desk. Behind him was a large poster that read **DON'T LET DEMENTORS GET YOU DOWN**.

Professor Malkin's neat desk displayed a potted flower that looked like a giant daisy. A steaming mug next to it declared him **THE BEST UNCLE EVER!**

He was a small man with balding strawberry-blond hair. His immaculate robes were powder blue in color, and his glasses threatened to fall off his nose.

"Quiet down now class," the professor ordered. He waited until the students conversations had stopped, and then continued. "Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. As you all should know, my name is Professor Malkin, and I will be your teacher. I am delighted to have received a position at such a prestigious school. I would like to take this first class period to introduce myself, and my teaching theories. I believe that learning should be fun, and relaxed. So I would like you to call me by my first name, Harold. Well, now that I've introduced myself. Now let's kick off the school year with a name game!"

-----

"What a waste of class time," Ron complained. "We've been going to Hogwarts for years. Of course we know everyone!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to the dungeons to every ones favorite class--_Potions_.

"Yes! He didn't even tell us what we would be covering this year!" Hermione snarled. "I mean, what's our curriculum?"

_Leave it to Hermione to complain about not knowing the curriculum soon enough._ Harry laughed inwardly.

"Well, at least we didn't have to do any work for an hour," Harry said

They reached their destination and took their seats. Harry prepared for Snape's start-of-school lecture.

Professor Snape looked pretty much the same, with his pale skin and mass of dirty, knotted black hair. He stood up from is desk, and gave Harry familiar glare, and began.

"Welcome to potions," He began. "This year, we will be tackling many very difficult and often very dangerous potions. You can certainly expect a very dramatic change from last year's potions curriculum…

Harry suppressed a yawn and allowed his mind to wander. His thought began to lead him back to the events of last summer…

_Harry sat on the front steps of number four privet drive. He had been stuck at the Dursley's for a week, and already he was growing restless._

What I would give to be back at Hogwarts right now, _He thought, but it was useless. He was stuck here until He received an invitation to The Burrow. _

_He sighed and got up, deciding to go for a walk. He slowly made his way past the little suburban houses that lined Privet drive. He walked until his feet carried him out of the Dursley's neighborhood, and then he walked some more._

_Harry paused and looked around. It seemed his feet had carried him out of suburbia, and into an area of downtown he was not familiar with. He looked up at the sky, it was already dark out. Pretty soon Uncle Vernon would be expecting him back._

_Harry turned around to survey the sidewalk behind him. He realized he was hopelessly lost._

**Smart** Harry, _He scolded himself. _Way to get yourself lost.

_He stood around for a few minuets and analyzed his options. He could just keep walking and hope to hit some landmark he recognized, and then return sometime in the middle of the night and face Uncle Vernon's wrath. He could try to retrace his steps, but then he would probably just get more lost._

You could ask for directions, _he thought_, but this looks like a bad park of town.

_Suddenly, he was aware of loud music coming from a run down building to his left. So, for some reason, Harry's feet once again decided to take control, and he found himself crossing the street, and entering the building._

_The room's walls were black, and black lights on the ceiling gave the building an eerie glow. Harry found he was glad he had decided to wear a dark shirt today, so he didn't stand out too much._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a voice at his side._

"_Hey, I haven't seen you around here before," the man said. "Are you new in town?" _

_Harry turned to look at him. He had short coal black hair that looked like it had been dyed, and the right side of his bangs were grown out to his chin. He was dressed in all black and he had a thin wiry body. _

" _Err… Well, I've never really been in this area before," Harry stuttered._

"_Well, make yourself at home. My name's Spike by the way," The man called Spike said._

"_Err… I'm Harry," Harry said._

"_Nice to meet you Harry," Spike said. "C'mon, I want you to meet some people._

_Spike began walking toward a table in the back of the room, and Harry wondered if he should follow. He new he needed to be back at the Dursley's. It was surely past his curfew time by now. But once again he followed his instincts, which led him to follow Spike to the table. Upon closer inspection he identified two girls sitting at it._

"_Hey guys, I want you to meat Harry, He's new to the Dieing Samantha," Spike said._

"_The Dieing Samantha?" Harry asked._

"_It's the name of the club," explained a girl with purple hair. She was wearing fishnets under her red spaghetti strap tank top. "My name's Wednesday, by the way._

_Harry looked toward the other girl, expecting her to introduce herself too._

"_That's Raven. She isn't a very talkative type of person," Spike said. _

_The girl called Raven nodded. _

"_Wow, you guys have some unusual names." Harry said, trying to start some conversation._

"_They're nicknames," explained Wednesday._

"_Oh."_

"_That's OK," Spike said. "It can be confusing."_

_Raven nodded again._

"_So, how did you come by the Samantha?" asked Wednesday._

"_Well, I kind of stumbled on it," Harry said._

"_Cool," answered Wednesday._

_Harry suddenly got a glimpse of Spike's studded leather watch. He paled. The time was 1:42._

"_Oh, I really have to be getting back," Harry said. "My, Err… **Folks**_ _will be missing me."_

"_Well, see you soon Harry, it was fun talking to you," Raven said._

"_Yeah, come by again. We enjoyed your company." Spike added._

"_Yeah, maybe I will," Harry said. He decided he liked these people._

_Harry left the Dieing Samantha, and decided he'd best just bite the bullet and ask for directions. He walked in a nearby 7-11 and asked for directions. Within 5 minuets __he was on his way home._

_Back at the Samantha, Spike looked at Wednesday and asked "What do you think about that one?" _

"_I like him," She answered._

_Raven smiled in the darkness._

Harry was brought back to reality by the harsh yell of Snape.

"Potter!"

-----

A/N

Woo! All done. This Chapter was a whole lot longer than the last one. I actually thought of splitting it into two chapters, but in the end I decided to keep it whole. This one wasn't as funny as the last but it gave some background into the story. I want to know if people would rather prefer longer chapters posted less often, or smaller posted frequently. So, please leave your opinion in your review.

You should also know that I've estimated that this fic will be 7 chapters long, but it could be more or less, depending.

Also, I will probably be writing about this fic in my livejournal. My user name is greypanther in case you want to check that out.

Oh, and by the way. I'm not really sure which year this takes place in. It's not really the 7th, because Dubledoor is still the headmaster. I kind of view it as a sort of year 5 1/2.

I didn't intend to offend anyone who likes My Chemical Romance, but yes, I was kind of poking fun at them.

Finally, school is starting soon, and it might be longer between updates than before. It starts after Labor day, so I'll try to have chap.3 posted by then. God, my authors notes are **WAY** to long. I have such a big mouth.


	3. Hermione Ain't No Hollaback Girl

**The Scene Kid**

Chapter 3

Hermione Ain't No Hollaback Girl

Harry groaned, his little mind trip in potions had cost him 20 lost points for Gryffindor, _and_ detention with Snape.

"Well, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "I know I told you that you would have detention with _me_, but unfortunately it seems Professor Hagrid needs some help scooping dung out of the unicorn enclosure."

At Snape's words Harry felt as if a heavy load had been lifted of his shoulders. He wouldn't have to spend the whole evening with Snape! He worked to keep his despondent expression. He couldn't let on how relieved he was. Even shoveling unicorn shit for an hour with Hagrid was better than cleaning out old cauldrons with Snape.

Snape proceeded to lead Harry to Hagrid's cabin on the grounds, and with a counterfeit sigh Harry followed him.

-----

"Well, it seems you've started causin' trouble early this year," Hagrid said.

They were standing out in the paddock that held the unicorns. Of course there weren't any in sight, they had runaway the moment they caught a glimpse of Harry. He was shoveling the massive piles unicorn excretion onto a wheelbarrow.

_God, how to such graceful, dainty animals possible crap so much, _Harry thought. _This stinks, literally._

"Every year I think, well, this time he must have come to some sense but no. Each year is worst than the last," Hagrid said. "Yer just like yer father. Cept for yer eye's of course."

That was it. That was the last time he was going to be compared to his father. He was so sick of living in his parent's shadow.

"For God's sake Hagrid! I get it! I look like my father and I cause trouble like my father, except I have my mum's eyes! OK, I know already!" He stopped, trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry," Hagrid said. "I didn't know it'd make you so mad."

"Look, I'm just tired of being compared to my father. I'm my own person. I'm unique…" Harry said.

Harry trailed off, and then fell silent. At long length he said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you Hagrid. It's just; lately I've been feeling like no one at Hogwarts understands me anymore. My friends seem so bland and boring." He paused. "I don't have as much fun with them as I used to. Like, lately I've been realizing how stupid and boring Quidditch is. Instead I've gotten interested in other things. I mean, Hermione thinks Marilyn Manson is creepy, and Ron doesn't even know who he is! I was so looking forward to going to Hogwarts, but it's not how I remember it at all!" Harry sighed.

"Well Harry, I can't fix your problem, but if you feel like your friends don't like the same stuff you do, why don't you try to teach them about the things you like?" Hagrid said.

"What do you mean?" said Harry.

"Y'know, try to teach them about the Marilyn Whoosit lady," Hagrid answered.

"Marilyn Manson is a man," Harry growled.

-----

"So, umm… What kind of music do you guys like to listen to?" Harry asked his friends.

They were eating lunch the day after his detention. Harry had finally decided that if he truly was completely uninterested in the things that had once been common interests with his friends, he should try to find some more common ground.

Harry had dubbed his new mission Operation Rebel, mainly because it sounded cool. He was going to go back to square one with Ron and Hermione. He was going to try to find something that _all_ of them would be interested in.

Harry had decided on a Plan A. One of his greatest passions was music. So, that seemed to be a pretty good place to start.

Harry managed to pull himself out of the tar pit that had become his mind in time to hear Ron answer, "The Weird Sisters."

"The Weird Sisters… That's really _interesting_." Harry answered.

_Oh great, my best friend likes the Spice Girls of the wizarding community, _Harry thought. _I didn't realize anyone actually likes the Weird Sisters, but I suppose they wouldn't be so popular if no one liked them. But no one actually likes Creed, and there're popular. _He paused in his speculation and his inner critic said,_ that's because there're a Christian band, idiot._

"Well, I really like Gwen Stefani," Hermione said. "I liked what she did in No Doubt, but I'm really glad she went solo."

That left Harry baffled. _Wait, I don't believe this, _The_ Gwen Stefani. As in Hollaback Girl? How did I ever get along with these people?_

-----

_There has to be an excuse for all this madness. How could anyone have such an appalling taste in music? Maybe it's because they've never heard any better music. Yeah, that must be it. I mean, no good music ever gets played on the radio. Everyone knows that it's almost impossible to find any good band on a major label._

Harry had struck the metaphorical gold. It was obvious! He had to introduce his friends to some good music. He would fish out his ipod from his school trunk, and starting tomorrow the lessons would begin.

-----

A/N

Well, that was hard. I seriously had to choke out this chapter. Grr… I hate writers block. It's kind of short compared to the last one, but it's written, and before the start of school like I promised too. Tomorrow is my last day of freedom, so my updates may by slower (as if they weren't already slow).

Anyway, that's about it, REVIEW!

PS. And by the way, if you _do_ like poor old Gwen, I didn't mean to offend you.


	4. Drowning Anguish

**The Scene Kid**

Chapter 4

Drowning Anguish

Harry sat at the breakfast table, tugging eagerly at the small black envelope in his hands. It had been dropped moments ago by Hedwig, and it was from Mrs. Figg. That meant it was from the band.

He had told his new friends that only letters from certain addresses were allowed at St. Brutus's. He had told them that if they wanted to send him a letter they should leave it with Mrs. Figg. In turn, he had told Mrs. Figg to send him any letters from the band to Hogwarts by owl.

He ripped it open and reached inside for the small sheet of paper. He recognized Wednesday's handwriting, and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_We gave the letter to that old crone Figg, like you instructed. We hope this reaches you._

_Things have been OK since you left. It sucks because without a guitarist we can't really practice. Raven has been working on a new song. Tentatively titled Drowning Anguish, you'll find the lyrics and music enclosed._

_Well, see you soon, hope the people at you're juvenile delinquent school are treating you well. Keep practicing that guitar._

_Sincerely,_

_Fetal Coil_

"So, what did they say?" asked Ron.

"Oh, a bunch of stuff," Harry answered. They were silent for a while; the only noise was the occasional clinking of silver wear on plates.

"So, aren't you going to read it too us?" said Ron.

"Why should I? It's personal. I don't read your mail, so why should I let you read mine." Harry replied angrily.

"Sorry," said Ron. "You just usually read us your letters, that's all."

"Harry," said Hermione, breaking the tension. "This morning you said you had something to show us."

Harry's heart soared for a moment. In the excitement he had forgotten about his new resolution, trying to introduce his two wayward friends to some actual music.

"Oh, Yeah, Here it is." Harry took out his black ipod mini, from his school robes.

"What's that?" said Ron.

"It's an ipod," explained Hermione. "Muggles use them to store and play music."

"Yeah, the band got it for me for my birthday. They thought I needed one." He decided not to add that it was a thousand times better than anything Ron or Hermione had gotten him.

He was so sick of chocolate frogs by now. Sure, it was amusing at first. But then it got dull, and the Frogs had a tendency to leaving sticky messes on hot days after they jumped out of the packaging. Besides, the chocolate was so low quality. He no longer really liked milk chocolate. He only ate dark, finding that sweet things were just a distraction from life's bitterness.

He took pleasure in life's bitterness.

"I want you guys to hear some music," He said. "This stuff is some of my favorites." He selected Nine Inch Nails _Closer_, and handed it to Ron.

Ron listened about long enough to get to the chorus, before saying," Eww… This is gross."

-----

It was three O'clock in the afternoon, and Harry had come to a conclusion. Operation Rebel was definitely not going well. He had been trying for aover amonth now, and it just wasn't working. Harry just didn't understand. He had shown them everything from The Cure to his dearly beloved NIN. He had tried to entice them with the entire contents of his ipod. But the songs that were like siren's music to his ears did nothing for his friends. _Nothing_. It was hopeless.

He was out of ideas.

_It's Ok, surely you like something other than music, _he thought. He contemplated for a moment, absent mindedly picking at a black-painted fingernail.

It hit him, Movies. He loved movies.

_But how are you gonna _play _the movie? _He asked himself. _Well you are a Wizard. Can't you magic up some sort of substitute for a TV?_ What about the Muggle Studies classroom. They had a TV set, and he had a copy of Edward Scissor Hands. Somehow in his haste to pack it had gotten in his trunk, jammed in between his large collection of CD's. It was perfect.

_-----_

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked anxiously, as the screen darkened and the credits began to fall.

"I didn't really get it," said Hermione.

"What is there not to get?" asked Harry, beginning to loose his patience. He had tried his best to find a way to reconnect with his friends, but this was too much. Didn't they like anything?

"They're a pair of star crossed lovers, doomed to be separated forever. It's like Romeo and Juliet, only cooler." Harry said.

"Romeo and Juliet, is that another one of your weird bands?" asked Ron.

"They're _separated_ because he had _scissors_ for hands?" Hermione continued, ignoring Ron's ignorant remark. "That's no reason to be divided forever."

"Besides," Ron said. "Wasn't he like, a robot? How could he love her, if he was made of metal?"

Harry groaned, as they started the long walk back to Gryffindor tower.

-----

Harry sat up in bed, deep in thought.

He had decided that Operation Rebel was _really_ not doing its job. His movie idea had been a disaster.

He got up and looked out the window, observing the dark, cloudy sky. It was just like his life, black and cold.

He started to make his ways back to his bed, but paused, noticing the black envelope from that seemingly bright morningweeks ago. It was lying on the floor in a heap of black clothes that had erupted from his trunk.

He suddenly remembered the contents of the letter, and how it had spoken of that new song. It had said the lyrics were enclosed.

He reached into the envelope, a familiar feeling of euphoria running through him. He pulled out the first letter, and then reached inside again, and his hand closed around a second piece of paper. This one a light grey in color. He turned on a small bedside light and read.

**drowning anguish**

i'm bring up the knife

with intent to end my life

there's too much pain

it's driving me insane

the anguish

the pain

i wish I were insane

because everything is dark

there's no light to be found

everything's so dark

no light

the anguish

the pain

i wish I were insane

i'm drowning

leave me be

let me drown

the anguish

the pain

now I'm going insane

Harry felt he could here the music in his head, slowly lulling him to sleep.

A/N

Well, here it is. Thankfully is didn't take me as long as I thought is would. Yes, the song is supposed to be bad, and yes, I wrote it myself, and yes, It's supposed to have no capitals (It seems to be a new fad ingoth music lyrics,and poems).

Ok, so I've decided to try responding to my reviews.I believe that my lovely reviewers deserve as much. So here goes.

**Aussie Trebs- **Thanks for reviewing, I always wondered why Harry never got sick of being compared to his parents.

**Anna B. The Greek- **Yay! I like the Spice Girls too. We can like them together. It also seems I've managed to pull together a chapter without too much delay.

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies- **I HAVE UPDATED. And Yes, Gwen Stefani bugs me too. You can probably tell what the author's personal opinion of Creed is…

**Winona Corinne- **Wow, perfect punctuation and grammar. May I say that again? PERFECT PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMAR. Did you hear that world? I have PERFECT PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMAR! Thank You! You have no idea what this means to me.

**Nemi Jade- **Wow, my taste is pretty much like Harry's too, what a coincidence. Wait, I wrote this didn't I. So, you say this is like you're life do you? You must have a pretty messed up life.

**Servicelight- **Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one as much.


	5. A Chrismas Sidestory

**The Scene Kid**

**Everyone Should Worship Satan Anyway**

**A Christmas Side-story**

**This side-story is dedicated to muse**

Harry walked into the great hall, and was immediately bombarded by the bright lights of Hogwarts's Christmas décor. He had completely forgotten that Christmas was only two weeks away.

He was faced with a dilemma. He had, of course, already purchased presents for Ron and Hermione. He had done this during the summer, because he knew he wouldn't get the chance to buy anything while at Hogwarts.

That summer, however, he hadn't been able to foretell he fact that come December, he wouldn't really be friends with Ron and Hermione anymore.

He sat down at the Gryffindor table all by himself, and decided that he might as will give them their presents, because he had spent his money one them anyway.

He plucked at his porridge for a while, and then went to class.

Harry awoke Christmas morning to a pathetically small pile of gifts. As if he actually cared. Christmas was overrated. Why should he even bother celebrating the birth of God? Everyone should worship Satan anyway. Even so, no matter how much he hated Christmas, he wasn't going to say no to free stuff. If people wanted to give him crap for no reason why should he complain?

This year, his crap seemed more crappy than usual.

The first thing he opened was some shitty little book of feel-good quotes from Hagrid. Did he really need some stupid coffee table book that said things like, _when life gives you lemons, make lemonade_ or _some of the best things in life are free. _Harry decided he would burn this volume with his skull and crossbones Zippo lighter at the next opportunity. What was Hagrid trying to say? That he needed to lighten up? How could he be optimistic when his life was like a big, dark, room? When all he could do was lie in desperation and cry. When shards of glass, like broken and forgotten memories littered the ground…

He continued on to his next gift. Another box of chocolate frogs from Ron. Did he really need more cheep candy? Besides, these were milk chocolate. He hated milk chocolate. Harry only ate dark chocolate now. Dark and bitter, like his life. He quickly stuffed the chocolate in the garbage, and put some paper on top of it, lest Ron see and be offended. Not that Harry actually cared whether he offended anyone anyway.

Next, and last, was another book on quidich from Hermione. Didn't she get it? He didn't like quidich anymore. That's why he had quit it. Only jocks played sports, and Harry was certainly not a jock.

_Everyone knows jocks are stupid, and I'm definitely not stupid, _Harry thought._ Besides, who would want to fly around in the air throwing around balls anyway?_

Harry, glad it was the weekend so he didn't have to wear a uniform, got dressed. He put on some black leather pants, and then put on a 'him' shirt. He pout on some eyeliner, and went down stairs.

Harry had slept in, so people were already in the common room, showing off all the crap they had been given.

"Hey, Harry," said Hermione, beckoning him over. She held up the present he had bought for her. "Fishnets?" she asked.

"I like fishnets," said Harry, lamely.

"Your present choices were really funny Harry," said his former friend. "I had no idea you were doing gag gifts this year. You should have told us. It would have been even funnier if all of us had given something funny. Oh, you should have seen the look on Ron's face when he saw that studded leather cuff you gave him. I had to explain to him that it was a joke." Hermione began to laugh. Harry laughed along with her, at a loss of what to do. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

_No wonder I hate my life. I bet this is how Kurt Cobain felt when he killed himself. Why does no one understand me? Ron and Hermione, they have it so good. They don't know what I've been through. If they knew, then they would understand. But they don't, so I must sit in this dark hold of despair, _Thought Harry. _I'm so much deeper that all of them,_ he told himself. _A very merry Christmas indeed._

**A/N-**

Wow, I've finally updated. This doesn't really have much to do with the story as a whole, but I wanted to do something to get into the holiday spirit. Oh, and about the Kurt Cobain reference, I just finished reading _About a Boy_ by Nick Hornby. It's really good. I was also listening to Nevermind while writing this, so it just popped up. Yes, I know it isn't really goth at all. I also realized that I actually have a good deal of the next chapter typed up already. How did I forget I had about half a chapter finished already? I have no idea.

So, to explain the lateness. I haven't just been being lazy. I got a review from an anonymoususer that really made me think about the story. I decided to take some time off, to refresh my writing.

**ERMonkey Burner of Cookies- **You've read my mind, Harry will be trying to get new friends in the next chapter.

**Ghostwriter626**- I'll check it out sometime.

**Anna B. the Greek- **Onereason I took such a long break was an attempt to resurrect my humor. I hope it's worked.

**Nemi Jade- **I happen to love _Edward Scissorhands_ too. I often make fun of things I love.

**Winona Corinne- **My turn to complement you. You're one of the reviewers that keeps me writing. I like constructive criticism, but when criticized all the time you start to ask 'what's the point?'. It's always good to be reassured that many people read what you right and enjoy it.

**Aussie Trebs- **Yes, I have a friends who's friends (not me, I'm much to cheep for that) bought him an ipod. I had to save up forever to get mine.

**WaffleOfMusic-** Thank you, and you're definitely going to like the grand finale I have planed for this fic.

**Muse-** Wow, what more can I say. I really hope you're reading this. As you can see I dedicated this chapter to you, and I really appreciated the corrections you took the time to make. It warmed my heart to know that you care about my progression as a writer to use your time to correct me. Thanks.

**Dagger1211-** I am glad you are interested.

**Misfit2008-** I don't know, I could use other peoples songs…

**solv**- True, Harry is a very stereotypical goth. But the thing is, what is and what isn't goth is so disputed. It's much easier to make him a "mall goth" then to get into try to make him a real goth.

**RetardedMonkeys-** The song wasn't actually supposed to be very good.

**Rebel4Revenge08- **thanks

**Weasley Wannabe- **Another Tim Burton fan! Yes, I do know the lyrics to _closer_, I picked them for that reason.

**HeheEvilMonkeys- **Harry was such an angst muffin in the fifth book. That whole book was like, whinewhinewhinewhine.

**Kari Morgana Black**- Yeah, I have a friend who listens to country. gag

**Me, Myself and I-** Oh Nose! I'm not offending you! What have I done wrong? Oh, and the song was supposed to be bad.

**Mog- Everything-** Yes, this is a parody…

**Leezard- **Yay! Leanne!

**KittyIsCold and Spaz82- **I updated, happy?

**ConsumedByDarkness- **consumed by darkness… I feel a stupid goth song coming on…


	6. I Hope You Choke

**The Scene Kid**

Chapter 5

I hope you choke

He had decided to toss Operation Rebel out the window. It only seemed to have backfired against him. It was hopeless to try to continue his friendship with Ron and Hermione. He just had to move on.

It was the weekend today, and he was allowed to dress in his muggle close. He idly wondered what he wanted to wear. He settled for his infamous MCR t-shirt, and black jeans. He wasn't feeling very creative this morning. He looked down at his hands and his chipped black nail polish, and slid a black leather cuff onto his wrist. He left the room without even putting on any eyeliner.

He walked down the hallway, lost in thought. He didn't really _have_ to have any friends, did he? Friends were overrated.

Suddenly, Harry was hit by a great force, causing him to fall over backward.

"Oww! Oh, sorry Harry," He heard someone cry, and looked up. He had walked straight into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Hi Luna," Harry stammered. "Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going," He said.

"No, it's my fault, I should have been looking too." Luna said.

Then Harry caught sight of Luna's signature butter beer cap necklace, one of the things that had earned her the nickname Loony Lovegood. Now, However, Harry saw it with different eyes. It was sort of punk, wasn't it?

Harry could work with punk.

"So, Luna, where are you headed this morning?" Harry asked.

"To the library," Luna said. "I wanted to finish some homework for Potions."

"Can I come with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Luna answered.

-----

It hadn't been too bad really, going to the library with Luna. She was quiet, and seemed a lot more open to new ideas.

She was easy to talk to, and when Harry asked about music she said,"Oh, I tend to like a little of everything."

Harry could work with a little of everything.

He had gotten her to agree to sneak down to the muggle studies room later that night. He planed on showing her Edward Scissorhands, just like he had tried with Ron and Hermione.

Harry Potter's day seemed to be looking up. Until he ran into Draco Malfoy.

-----

"Well, if it isn't Potter," said the blond with a sneer. "What brings you around here lately? You've been acting like you're too good for all of us. Eating alone and everything. At least you finally ditched those looser friends."

"Well, we weren't seeing eye to eye." Harry stood his ground. Just because he was no longer friends with Ron and Hermione didn't mean he was buddies with Malfoy. "Why don't you just bugger off?"

Malfoy seemed to be trying to think up a clever response, but then he caught sight of Harry's shirt.

"My Chemical Romance, ooooh, you're a tough guy now. Back away you guys, Harry here likes MCR." Malfoy began to laugh.

"And I suppose whatever you listen to is somehow better?" Harry said.

"Uh Oh, It looks like Harry's _Not OK, _am I wearing you out?" the blond boy asked. He glanced down at Harry's wrist. "Say, that's a nice cuff, where'd you get it, the mall?"

Harry was quickly getting sick of this. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"I don't suppose you've every heard of Black Murder," Malfoy said. "No, they're too underground for you. I mean, how would you find out about them it they're not played on the radio? I guess they're just too hardcore."

"Are you trying to say I'm a poser?" Harry's temper was rising. How dare Malfoy say such a thing. Sure, maybe he didn't know about Black Murder, but Harry bet that he knew many more bands than Malfoy did.

The other boy only laughed.

"At least I'm in a band! I bet you can't even play an instrument," snarled Harry.

"Oh, you're in a band. I had no idea! What do you play? MCR covers! You're pathetic. You show up this year, thinking you're all cool and Goth, but you're just as conformist as you were when you first arrived at Hogwarts!"

At this point Professor Malkin spotted them arguing, and, instead of giving them detention, he told them to write a letter of apology to give to each other the next day.

_Great, _thought Harry. _Just Brilliant._

_-----_

After an hour of thinking of what to write, Harry's letter to Malfoy read:

_Dear Asshole,_

_I am sincerely sorry you're such a close-minded jerk. To put it nicely, I hope you choke and die. Oh, and I've never heard of Black Murder, but I'm pretty sure they suck._

_Despising you always,_

_HP_

_Ps. When my band and I get our new EP out this summer, I'll treat you to a free copy._

_-----_

Harry's day redeemed itself slightly that night.

Luna met him at the muggle studies room to watch Edward Scissorhands. She loved it. She cried her way through the ending and told Harry that it was quite possible the most beautiful story ever.

_At least someone around here can appreciate great things, _Harry thought.

-----

A/N- It lives! So sorry for the long wait. I know, I hate it when people do that. But it's back, and better than ever (I hope). Isn't spring break great? Anywho, soon it'll be summer again, and I'll have been writing this thing for over a year (creepy). I'll finish it next summer. I swear to god!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Unfortunetly, I can't reply to all my reviewers anymore.

Oh, and it has been brought to my attention that Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus, and not God. Please excuse my mistake. Now, I could lie and say I put it in purposely to demonstrate how little Harry knows about religion, or I could tell the truth and say I'm a silly Jewish girl without a clue. (I thought Jesus _was_ God. Well, I mean, technically I know he's supposed to be God's son… This is so confusing!) Anyway, please forgive.


End file.
